WOW- doctor who
by Porridge02
Summary: A young, lonely girl is astounded when she finds out the truth about her next door neighbor(and first crush)


**WOW**

**By: Sophie Hoodless**

Introductions-

Chapter 1

She crept along the corridor, silent as a

ninja. Looking over her shoulder, she

breathed out shakily. Then...

Just kidding. This isn't one of those stories. This is real.

Hi. I'm Amy. I'm 15 and live on the Scottish border on my own. It's kinda boring. But I have a few neighbours that keep me on my toes. Like this one woman that is sooo laid back and she lets her children run amok and trample on everyone's gardens and scream and shout and wrestle. It doesn't help that she's got about 7 of the rascals. And there's also a creepy fat dude that I try and stay away from because whenever he sees me he smiles with his crooked, black teeth and invites me into his house. Usually when that happens I just smile wearily and mumble about random things like dinner in the oven.

Not all the people that I live near are creepy and weird though. My next door neighbour is the best. I mean, I've never spoke to him or anything but I've seen him a few times. Whenever I do see him he's always in a rush, but he still manages to flash me one of his dazzling smiles. He's got bright, dancing green eyes and dark hair that's messy but styled at the same time (if you know what I mean). He's always wearing a dark blue, almost navy, suit with a red tie, so he always looks classy.

Now let's get on with the story. One gloomy

morning, I was rudely awoken by my alarm

clock. Grumbling to myself, I struggled out of

bed to silence the repetitive bleeping and open

the curtains. I leant on the windowsill and

gazed out across the street. Sighing for no

particular reason, I went downstairs to get

some breakfast. Munching on some toast, I

remembered that I had to go to the hairdressers

that day so I strolled into the kitchen and looked at what time I had to go. 9 am?!

Why did I agree to that (it was 8:30 at the time)? Wolfing down my toast, I grabbed my keys and threw on my jacket and ran out the door, locking it behind me. In my hurry I had grabbed the card that had the time of my appointment on it. I double checked that I read it right.

Oh. Okay. I didn't agree to it. The card said 19 pm. As in

7 pm. Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed back to my little cottage. As I was walking, I noticed a bit of paper in my pocket and wondered what it was so I pulled it out and read it. It was a letter from my long dead mum and dad.

Backstory-

Chapter 2

I guess you want to hear my backstory

then huh? Okay, fine, here goes.

Let's reverse to when I was about 8 or 9 and my family were quite poor. All my friends were talking about a summer camp they were going to for 3 weeks. I really wanted to go but I knew we wouldn't be able to afford it so I didn't tell my mum and dad. One day my friend came to my house for dinner and told my mum and dad about it (needless to say, she's not my friend any more) and said that I should go as well.

Although I said that I didn't want to, my parents knew when I was lying, coughed up the money and sent me. On my 2nd week, I received a letter from my mum saying how proud she was and a couple of funny comments from my brother and sister.

When it was time to leave, I was glad to be going home. The coach dropped everyone off at their houses and I was the last one. Devastatingly, my house was no longer there. All that was in it's place was a huge pile of ash and rubble. I sat down and cried. The coach driver, who was a very nice man, felt sorry for me and took me back on the coach where he asked me if I knew where any of my relatives lived.

I told him that my nan lived on the Scottish border, so he drove non-stop for 3 hours until I got there. He told my nan what had happened and we sat down on the stairs and cried and cried and cried.

About 5 years later my nan passed away at 96 years old, but by then I could look after myself, and there was a nice wealthy man across the road who bought me food and things like that.

1 year later I'm still living in that house and the wealthy man is still there and sometimes the coach driver comes to check up on me.


End file.
